The Labyrinth of Decaying Memories
by x Morbid Romantic
Summary: ....The panic seizes me, sliding an icy hand up over my spine, clenching at my throat...
1. The Shadows Breathe

**Title: The Labyrinth of Decaying Memories.  
**

**Author: Morbid Romantic.**

**Genre: Horror/Angst.**

**Pairing: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the lyrics, characters...nothing.**

"**_Can you deal with the hallucination?_**  
_**Can you steal the hallucination?  
I can hear and feel all that you're thinking  
Can you deal with the hallucination? **_

_**When I'm drowning in the sea, I am  
When you're looking down at me, I am  
When I'm walking in the streets, I am a bullet  
When I'm looking and I find, I am  
When I'm purer than the sky, I am**_  
**_When I'm fucking with your mind, I am a bullet..."_**

**- Kidney Thieves (Black Bullet)**

**Chapter One: The Shadows Breathe**

The panic seizes me, sliding an icy hand up over my spine, clenching at my throat. I kneel before the shattered remains of the mirror I had been cleaning, blood seeping from the many cuts upon my hand and wrist. I stare down at my open palm, then back up to the mirror that had shattered without warning.

I struggle to breathe as fear starts to shift through my veins, leaving my skin cold. I look around wildly, unable to find what had destroyed the mirror. I try to breathe deeply, but am only able to admit shallow gasps.

I slowly stand to my feet, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I raise my wand, muttering _"Lumos."_

I start to turn in slow circles, looking around the old storage room. Boxes, mirrors, trunks, and an old carriage is all I can see. I take a few steps forward, peeking around a wall of dried cardboard, thick dust muffling my movements.

Someone could have easily snuck up on me in this mess. It's a labyrinth of past lives, thick with decaying memories. I hold my wand high above my head, trying to illuminate the boxes and shelves above me.

Suddenly I stop. The hair on the back of my neck stands up. I nearly drop my wand.

The shadows are breathing.

I hear the door to the carriage creak open. I spin around just in time to see it shut. I can feel my bones rattle as I start to shake. The urge to run in the opposite direction is stronger then ever.

I look at my bleeding hand, and the destroyed 1,000 year old mirror that I will get another detention for, no matter what the circumstances.

'_Come, Ginny.'_' I tell myself. _'Be brave. You are a Gryffindor, are you not?'_

I take a deep breath and slowly make my way over to the carriage on tip toe. I struggle to keep my breathing regular, my heart racing.

The carriage starts to sway. I can hear something moving about in it. I stop and shudder, then force myself to continue on.

I reach out for the door handle. I slowly pull the latch, wincing as the door creaks open. I direct the tip of my wand inside, eyes darting about.

Nothing.

The shadows continue to breathe. I freeze, seeing movement out of the corner of my eye. I look around.

Nothing.

I start to back my way towards the door.

A hand slides onto my shoulder. I let out a shriek and spin around, my wand flying out of my hand before I can even think of the proper incantation to say. Suddenly the lights go out. There is darkness, and ragged breathing from somewhere in front of me. I can feel the breath on my face. I let out another screech and stumble back, falling and crawling backwards.

The lights suddenly flicker on. I blink, and look towards the sound of approaching shoes. The brisk pace tells me it is the person who had shoved me in here in the first place to clean up what I could.

"What is going on here?" I hear him growl. I look up into the unsmiling face of Professor Snape. I see his black eyes travel over the broken mirror, then my panting frame that is still upon the floor. "Why in God's name are you on the floor? What did you do to the mirror?"

He glares at me, and before I could answer spits out, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and another detention."

"But, Professor..." I start to say, pushing myself up from the floor, wincing as I accidentally use the injured hand.

"I don't want to hear it." He snapped. "I want you here tomorrow night at six. Tardiness will result in another detention, so I suggest you try being on time." He gave me one last glare, and then swept his way back through the labyrinth.

I let out a sigh, my fear temporarily forgotten. I make my way out of the room, glass crunching under foot.

* * *

I finished unbuttoning my jeans with some difficulty, my now healed hand slightly stiff. I could hear the wind whispering a mournful sonata as I climbed between the cold sheets. I shivered, pulling the blanket tight around me. 

The feeling of something in the shadows has not left me since I had left that room. Sometimes the feeling is dull, something I barely noticed. At others, it's so intense, I want to scream, the terror overwhelming.

The detention had exhausted me. Afterwards I had climbed into the Gryffindor common room, hoping to sneak up to my room and fall asleep. But Ron and Hermione had stopped me, asking how things had gone. I had made a face and lied. I told them it was as terrible as I thought it had been. I didn't dare tell them what had gone on.

They made me sit with them around the fire. I pretended to listen to them chatter away, nodding at the appropriate moments. Finally Ron had remarked about how tired I looked. I forced a smile and said goodnight.

My eyes start to close. I can feel the beginning of sleep wrap me in her embrace.

I feel a cold breath on my ear. My eyes snap open, and I struggle to keep my breathing under control. A hand slides onto my hip, and I roll over right onto my back, eyes straining to see in the darkness. I hear a low laugh, and reach over to the nightstand to grab my wand.

It's not there. I left it on the top of my wardrobe. I curse silently to myself and lie as still as possible. Maybe if I don't move it will go away.

I feel the hand again. A strong hand that feels capable of destruction. My breathing becomes ragged; fear numbs me from head to toe. I feel paralyzed.

I suddenly feel the weight of someone moving onto the bed with me, the hand now encircling my arm. The grip tightens painfully, and I jerk myself up and out of the bed. I reach for my wand, and illuminate the room. I spin around, frantic.

Nothing. No one.

I start to hyperventilate. I can see my breath in the air, and I shiver. I feel the overwhelming urge to scream, but keep it to the back or my throat. I wonder briefly if I am going insane.

My bones once again rattle as I begin to shake. I make my way towards the bathroom, lighting the candles near the mirror. I take a brief look at myself and let out a shaky laugh. I must have fallen asleep. I must have been dreaming. I rub a hand over my forehead and turn the sink on.

I lean down and splash some water on my face. I go to do it again, but stop with my hands halfway towards my skin. The water slowly leaks out of my cupped hands, but I pay no attention. My eyes rest on the bruises on my arm. Bruises, which are shaped like fingerprints.

I let the water splash back into the sink and straighten back up.

I let out a scream as my eyes meet his shimmering green ones in the mirror.

* * *

**  
TBC**


	2. Whispers From My Lips

**Title: The Labyrinth of Decaying Memories.**

**Author: Morbid Romantic.**

**Genre: Horror/Angst.**

**Pairing: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the lyrics, characters...nothing.**

"_**sing to me my muses,  
lost in the hot cyclops anarchy,  
possession, invention,  
blood, blood,  
spirits, spirits,  
sprits, spirits,  
calling, calling,  
where will these visions lead?**_

_**how far dare i go?  
where will this song take me?  
into the deep unknown,  
spirits, spirits,  
come, come..."**_

**- Otep (Possession)**

**  
**

**Chapter Two: Whispers From My Lips.**

I sit at the edge of the chair, a steaming cup of chamomile in my hands. I pull the blanket that was wrapped around me tighter and stare at the deep red carpet the chair sits upon.

The door suddenly opens, and I watch as Professor McGonagall strides in. She looks down her nose at me, then sits at her desk, clasping her hands as she does so. She gives me a brief smile, that I can't seem to return.

"Now," She begins, quickly licking her lips, "What is this that I hear of ghosts?"

I twitch slightly before beginning. "I don't know how else to explain it, Professor." I say softly. "Unless someone who looks like a person who is in fact dead is running around with an invisibility cloak trying to scare me..."

"Who is it that you see?" She interrupts, leaning forward, eyes shining slightly with a hint of curiosity.

"Ah..." I let out, staring back into my tea cup. How am I supposed to tell her, that I have seen Tom Riddle? A younger version of Lord Voldermort? How do you tell someone something like that?

"Miss Weasley," She says softly, "I'm afraid I can't help you unless you tell me."

"Maybe I don't want help, then." I say quickly, then wince. She gives me a sympathetic smile, and leans back in her chair.

"We both know that's a lie, my dear." She says once again. I let out a sigh and look her over, then around at the office that once belonged to Dumbledore. The portraits that hung when he was alive are still around, but now everything is in order. The whirring metal devices that were piled at random are gone, replaced with books and statues from other cultures.

I stare at a miniture statue of the Anubis, hoping that if I remain silent long enough, the subject will be dropped.

"Miss Weasley..."

"I'm tired, Headmistress." I look up and into Mcgonagall's eyes. "I'd like to go back to bed now." I stand up and shrug off the blanket, placing the full tea cup onto the desk. "Thankyou for the tea."

She gives me a soft, yet disappointed smile as I leave.

* * *

I lay back down on my bed with my arm over my eyes, trying to shut out Hermione's confused and concerned prattle. I sigh, and slowly peak out at Hermione from underneath my arm.

"Who did you see?" She screeches again, "Did you see Dumbledore? Was it him? I bet it was. That's probably why you didn't tell McGonagall. Everyone knows it would have upset her..."

"No."

"Oh. Okay then. Was it Sirius?" She takes my arm off of my eyes and peers at me eagerly.

"No."

"Oh. Well. Hmmm..."

"Go to bed, Hermione." I give her a little shove.

"But...I want to know who it is..." She sits down on my bed.

I sit up slowly and stare at her. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" She stares at me eagerly and leans a little closer.

"Well..." I lean in a little closer as well, whispers falling from my lips. "If you want to know, then you are simply going to have to go to bed. Then maybe all of the tea leaves you inhaled in the last potions class will help open your mind, and you can see for yourself. In dreams, it may come to you."

She glares at me. I can't help but let out a weak smile, the feeling of being watched once again creeping into my veins.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. All Around Me

**Title: The Labyrinth of Decaying Memories**

**Author: Morbid Romantic**

**Genre: Horror/Angst**

**Pairing: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the lyrics, characters...nothing.**

"_**Give me a reason to believe  
That you're gone.  
I see your shadow so I know,  
They're all wrong."**_  
**-Evanescence (Even In Death)**

**Chapter Three: All Around Me**

"You are to move all of those," Snape points to a large stack of boxes, "all the way over there." His wand illuminates a dusty, cobwebby corner. I nod, heart sinking as my eyes take in all of the boxes I have to move. I flex my hand, which is still somewhat stiff, and walk over to the pile of molding cardboard as Snape leaves me.

The news of my freak out had spread quite quickly. All day I had carried the burden of troubled stares and laughter. Hermione had received the cold shoulder once I had discovered that she was the source of the problem, and I had quickly evaded Harry's troubled glance and open arms.

Ever since our separation last year, and his triumph over Lord Voldermort, my footsteps have been dogged by him. Every where I turn, I see his emerald eyes begging to be let back into my life.

I let out a sigh and scoot the heavy box that was in my arms as far into the corner as I can. As I walk back to the boxes, my ears pick up the sound of footsteps behind mine. I stop, the footsteps move one step further, then stop. A shiver creeps up my spine as I look around and see no one.

I take another step forward, and then stop. The imaginary soles of shoes pound against the stone two steps behind me, and then stop. The silence is suddenly loud around me.

I let out a breath and pick up another box. I slowly carry it over and stack it back onto the box I had just placed in the corner. I continue to work, occasionally brushing spiders off of the cardboard. The footsteps continue to mirror my own, getting louder with each step.

Suddenly they stop. I let out a sigh of relief and turn around.

The shadowy figure moves to my side. I spin around with wand pointed forward, the scream choking me as it tries to rise out of my throat. The silence rings in my ears until I hear the footsteps start up again, this time running through the maze of boxes and trunks.

My breath hurts my throat as it passes rapidly in and out from between my lips. The temptation to faint waves over me as the footsteps increase in speed, running to me, then from me. I look around. I can't see anything.

Suddenly the footsteps are right next to me. Then behind me, then in front, then over into the maze again. A feeling of someone being with me crushes its way into my spine. My breath becomes rapid, zipping into my lungs with a loud sob. It feels as if I do not have enough eyes to see what is around me. It's above me, below me, in front of me.

A whisper of "Tom" stains my breath. I start to move backwards, my head starting to ache from the strain of keeping me conscious. Suddenly I am forced forward and I land on my hands and knees with a loud yelp. Pain shatters its way through my knees and hands. I loud out another loud sob and quickly scramble to my feet.

The footsteps stop. The presence has left.

I quickly dash towards the maze, winding my way into a corner.

I suddenly am caught in two strong arms. A scream tears its way out of my throat as I start to cry.

"Whoa, whoa..." I hear a familiar voice say in a hushed, comforting tone. "Ginny? What's the matter? Gin? Look at me."

My head is tilted up but a strong warm hand. My eyes meet the suddenly welcome sight of concerned emerald eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. I let out another sob and sink to Harry's arms.

"He won't leave me alone." I manage to spit out through my tears. My body shakes and Harry holds me tighter.

"What? Who? Let's get you out of here." Harry keeps a strong arm around my shoulder, leading me out towards the door.

Things suddenly start to dim. The black invades my vision, and my brain blissfully slips into unconsciousness with a whisper of "Ginny."

* * *

**TBC**  



End file.
